La Sombra de la Luz
by The White Girl
Summary: Ahora tienes que tomar una decisión: ¿estás conmigo o te quedas con lo que te he dejado?La voz se expresaba totalmente carente de sentimientos, mientras los ojos amielados mostraban cariño por aquel al que le hablaba...
1. Chapter 1

**La Sombra de la Luz **

by

_The White Girl_

Beta: yashiverde (la Gabyta)

* * *

**  
**

-¿Cómo llegamos a esto, Potter?- repitió con ironía la pregunta -No lo sabes, pero yo sí… Ahora tienes que tomar una decisión¿estás conmigo o te quedas con lo que te he dejado?-La voz se expresaba totalmente carente de sentimientos, mientras los ojos amielados mostraban cariño por aquel al que le hablaba...

Benditas ironías, diría todo aquel que observara la situación. Ella estaba recargada contra una pared a medio derrumbar, con sangre corriendo por su hombro derecho; su interlocutor estaba sentado a una distancia prudente, listo para ponerse en pie si ella hacia un movimiento, al tiempo que un feo corte surcaba su mejilla izquierda y en su mirada reinaba el desconcierto.

Ella no podía estar diciéndole eso, no podía verlo de esa forma y hablar como si nada importara, restregándole que lo había dejado solo nuevamente, o poco peor, antes no conocía lo que era ser querido... y ahora ella le había quitado todo

-Pero aún así no te podrás alejar de mí, seré tu sombra y en cualquier momento haré que hagas lo que yo deseo- le dijo lentamente mientras se deslizaba por la pared para quedar sentada y con la espalda recargada contra esta. Su mirada se torno posesiva, con una mezcla de ternura.

-¿Quién eres?-no pudo evitar exteriorizar sus pensamientos, el cariño que desprendían sus ojos le recordaban a lo que alguna vez fue su mejor amiga, pero eso que estaba frente de él ya no sabía lo que era. Había tantas cosas que no concordaban¿cómo podía estar hablando de esa manera? – ¿que te hizo Voldemort para que ejecutaras todas sus locuras?-

-Voldemort- una sonrisa irónica adornó su rostro –ese viejo decrépito- el desprecio se hizo tangible en las palabras -por favor, Potter-le dijo como rogando que abriera los ojos- él no me hizo nada, él sólo me dio lo que yo quería, la fachada perfecta- escupía las palabras como liberándose de un veneno que había estado consumiéndola.

Él sólo se tapó los oídos... No podía, no quería oír lo que ese ser le decía. Por largos meses había albergado la esperanza de que actuara bajo la maldición imperius, aunque sabía que Hermione era lo suficientemente inteligente y obstinada como para permanecer bajo ese encantamiento. Después confiaba en que estaba bajo efecto de pociones controladoras de la voluntad, creía todo lo que deslindara a la chica de cabellos castaños de la responsabilidad, y ahora ella estaba frente a él, con su capa manchada de sangre que no era suya y con heridas en todo el cuerpo, diciéndole que había actuado por propia voluntad porque así lo deseaba, hasta le decía que sólo había usado a Voldemort, eso no podía ser.

-NO-gritó –eso no puede ser cierto- murmuró en forma queda, mientras flexionaba sus rodillas y las abrazaba contra su pecho. No le importaba bajar sus defensas, ya nada podría ir peor, hasta morir era mejor que soportar todo eso.

-Ay Harry, siempre tan lindo y tan iluso- dijo ella también despacito -si antes de contestar quieres entender, no puedo negártelo- hizo un pausa –realmente a ti no puedo-

Después de un leve momento que aprovecho para organizar sus ideas comenzó:

-Creo que sería más fácil si empezamos desde el principio- Harry no dijo nada, aunque sin saber por qué, le interesaba saber que le explicaría eso en lo que se había convertido su amiga.

* * *

N/a: Espero les guste, la historia en si ya esta terminada, consta de 8 capitulos que subire cada domingo, los demas capitulos son un poco mas extensos que este, ya que este es de introducción. 

Es una historia un poquito fuerte, pero que representa lo que es una amistad para mi y los fallos que muchas veces cometemos en ella sin darnos cuenta

Un agradecimiento a mi Beta (Gabyta), que con trabajo tradujo mi orrografia para que pudieran disfrutar mi trabajo, sin mas que decir, espero tengan una buena semana


	2. Chapter 2

**La Sombra de la Luz **

by

_The White Girl_

Beta: yashiverde (la Gabyta)

-Creo que sería más fácil si empezamos desde el principio- Harry no dijo nada, aunque sin saber por qué, le interesaba saber que le explicaría eso en lo que se había convertido su amiga

* * *

-Comencemos la historia con una niña de aproximadamente diez años, siempre rechazada por sus compañeros por ser una sabelotodo insufrible, que cuando se enojaba cosas estallaban, con dientes de conejo que la hacían la comidilla de todos los niños de su escuela. Siempre refugiándose en los libros, aquellos que nunca la criticaban. Cuando alguien se acercaba a ella era para pedirle que les ayudara con los estudios, y ella, llena de ternura y poca malicia, siempre les ayudaba- los ojos de ella se habían perdido en los recuerdos, en su cara no se mostraba alguna expresión en especial, sólo la de estar sumida en la historia. El chico, en la misma posición, ponía atención sin entender a dónde le conduciría eso o que tenía que ver con la transformación de su amiga. 

-Después se enteró que no era normal, que si las cosas extrañas pasaban a su alrededor era porque ella las provocaba; para confirmarlo sólo era necesario leer la carta que una lechuza amablemente le llevó. A partir de ahí ella supuso que su vida cambiaría, que al estar entre los suyos no sería rechazada... Graso error. Nuevamente demostró ser una sabelotodo insufrible, agregado a esto una sangre sucia; no tenía amigas, ni que decir de amigos, todo parecía que sería igual que en su hogar, así que decidió ser la mejor. Si no tendría amigos, mínimo obtendría el respeto de los demás con sus méritos- calló unos instantes para tomar aire y una sonrisa irónica cruzó sus labios.

–Todo eso cambió una infortunada noche donde, al pelear con un troll, se hizo amiga de dos chicos. Por ellos desafió las reglas, y juntos cruzaron infinidad de peligros, descubrió que el conocer todos los hechizos no era tan importante como utilizarlos para lograr sus objetivos. Además al sentirse querida por alguien que no fuera su familia se sintió realizada, descubrió que no necesitaba mucho. Los siguientes años fueron puras pruebas de su amistad: vencer un basilisco, salvar a un hipogrifo, liberar al padrino de uno de sus amigos... tres hermosos años de aventuras y cosas para recordar, hasta su cuarto año…

-Ahí empezaron los problemas. Primero, intentando que su amistad siguiera a flote después de las discusiones entre sus amigos, para después sentirse traicionada. Aunque había hecho de todo por ser importante para ellos, la niña estaba en segundo plano, pues la cosa más valiosa para ellos… eran ellos mismos. Mientras que otros la consideraban lo más importante, ellos no. Eso no era justo, no después de todas las aventuras y esfuerzos, después del desplante que le hizo uno de ellos en el baile, cuando le dijo que se aliaba con el enemigo, o fue primero el baile y después lo de la prueba, la verdad ya no importa el orden- levanto los hombros quitándole importancia.

Él aprovecho para rebatir –Eso es injusto, yo no decidí, yo no escogí, además yo no tengo la culpa de lo que hizo Ron- dijo mirándola con cara de incredulidad mezclada con un poco de enojo.

-Lo sé Harry, lo sé… por eso lo dejé pasar- dijo tomando nuevamente aire –pero volvamos con la historia. Ese año, después de tantas disputas, lograron salir victoriosos. Aún y cuando Voldemort había vuelto, no podía más que alegrarme de estar los tres con vida y juntos- no supo cuando empezó a hablar en primera persona y dejó la tercera en el olvido; el dolor empezaba a formar parte de su mirada.

–Tú cambiaste en ese verano al igual que todos; empezaste a sentirte oprimido por todos los sucesos, el ministerio no ayudaba... aún así yo quería servir de algo, ser tu apoyo. Ayudé como pude, hasta intenté infundarte confianza al sugerir el E.D. Te veías tan contento, aunque el sapo de Umbridge no te dejaba en paz – Hermione hizo una pausa para tomar nuevamente aire y alejar los rizados cabellos que obstaculizaban su visión.

-Además estaba Cho Chang... ese fue un golpe bajo...era una inútil que sólo por tener cara bonita había logrado ganarse el corazón de mi mejor amigo.-se sinceró- Aún así me dije que tenía que ser feliz de que mi amigo fuera correspondido. Mi mente siempre fue muy fuerte Harry; lograba controlar todas mis emociones cada paso estaba medido. La verdad, a partir de ese momento me volví precavida con lo que sentía, no podía dejar que por tonterías mías se perdiera nuestra amistad- no pudo esconder la sonrisa sardónica que adoptaron sus labios.

-La muerte de Sirius fue una gran prueba para todos. Y la maldición que me impactó en nuestra incursión al ministerio dejo secuelas que ustedes nunca adivinaron. ¿Cómo lo harían?-inquirió retóricamente- Estaban tan sumidos en sus propios problemas... No podía culparlos, pero alguien lo notó. Para su desfortuna fue el hurón; ese que siempre me molestaba logró ver cuando mis ojos lagrimeaban por el esfuerzo de que mis sombras no me manejaran- Hermione advirtió cómo el chico levantaba la mirada para observarla fijamente; podía leer en su rostro que no tenía ni idea de qué hablaba.

-¿Quieres saber que fue lo que me impactó aquella noche?-preguntó al ver que de Harry no obtenía más reacción- Fue una maldición potenciadora de malos recuerdos, que toma cada una de las congojas de su objetivo y se las recuerda una y otra vez, no dejándote pensar en el por qué de las cosas. Sólo sientes tristeza, dolor y un coraje inmenso por aquellos que te lo ocasionan... para mejorar la situación es una maldición que sólo se revierte con amor, cariño, apoyo y mucha dedicación por los seres queridos de la persona- rió irónica al decir la solución contra la maldición. Tenía una rodilla flexionada y la otra extendida; lo que fuera un fino pantalón negro era puros jirones que no impedían que las piedras sobre el suelo se le macaran en la piel y un vidrio rompiera la epidermis, aunque ella ni por enterada se diera.

-Nunca dijiste nada- argumentó apretando más fuerte sus piernas. Se sentía tan impotente... no lograba dilucidar a donde lo llevaría todo eso, pero estaba seguro de que no le gustaría para nada el resultado.

Hermione en cambio, volvió a reír cáusticamente, mientras con cara de incredulidad miraba al chico –Potter... o sea, "hello?", todos estaban con sus propios problemas como para que yo llegara y les dijera: 'quiéranme'. Tú tenías muy reciente lo de Sirius y necesitabas nuestro apoyo, los Weasley estaban muy preocupados por ti... yo opté por dejar que ustedes se enteraran solos, creí que nuestra amistad era tan fuerte como para que lo descubrieran solos- explico con voz frustrada.

-Pero como siempre necesitaban de mi para ver las cosas más simples... jamás lo hicieron- su voz se volvió amarga- Así que mientras ustedes estaban con sus problemas, yo estaba con los míos. Cada vez los recordatorios eran más fuertes, más dolorosos. Me desquitaba en un aula, sola, atacando cada una de las paredes, butacas y cosas que encontrara en ellas. Después Ron empezó a besuquearse con Lavender en cada lugar... ninguno de los dos había tenido la confianza de contarme de sus sentimientos, tenía que enterarme siempre de la peor forma, y eso ayudo mucho a la maldición; de a poco sólo podía verlos y recordar todo el mal-una sonrisa un poco maniática había tomado morada en su rostro.

-Al poco tiempo tu te emparejaste con Ginny, al menos podrían haber tenido la decencia de tenerme confianza, sigo repitiéndome aún. Los intenté justificar, pero la maldición hacía estragos en mi sistema. Mi lado amable murió con la ayuda de Malfoy. Y tú tenías tanta razón, Potter… él era un mortifago-reveló- Y como una muy buena serpiente, metió cizaña: me marcó aún más errores de ustedes de los que yo había encontrado sola, corrompió más mí ya casi negro corazón. Y ustedes empezaron a hacerme a un lado inconcientemente, lo contrario a lo que necesitaba. Cuando Ron casi muere, interiormente me regocijé- su sonrisa se había vuelto un poco indescifrable, recordando las sensaciones que despertaban -después en la batalla cerca de la torre, fue indescriptible lo bien que me sentía de poder herir gente con las maldiciones y hechizos que de mi varita brotaban.-

Hizo una pausa para clavar la mirada miel en el oscuro suelo de piedra.

-Mi cerebro trabajaba a una velocidad increíble, mi última esperanza de recobrar mi corazón estaba muerta. Sólo quedaba una opción: hacer que el dueño del mismo lo reconstruyera, pero para eso sólo debería dedicarse a mí, nadie más debería interferir entre nosotros, así que era tiempo de librarlo de toda sus preocupaciones, sin importar el precio-no pudo evitar recargar la cabeza contra la pared y suspirar.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto con cara perpleja, la última parte lo había dejado realmente confundido¿Qué tenía que ver Malfoy?... Hermione nunca haría caso de alguien como él. Además¿quién era el dueño del corazón de su amiga¿Krum? … no, las cosas no habían funcionado. ¿Ron?... tampoco, no le hubiera hecho lo que le hizo…. Momento…

¡Estaba hablando de él!

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, no… por favor, que ese no fuera el motivo, todo menos eso, pensaba Harry totalmente desesperado.

Ella lo miraba con paciencia y una ternura infinita

–Lo has entendido- le afirmó – ¡eras tú! En ese momento descubrí que eras tú y el por qué de tanto dolor al saberme falta de tu confianza. Sólo esperé a ver cómo el funeral de Dumbledore era realizado, dejando junto a él mi alma y esperanzas. Aguanté junto a ustedes un poco más hasta saber como obrarían...después simplemente desaparecí, sin dejar rastro alguno- una lágrima osada se deslizó por su mejilla, la cual no quiso limpiar, dejando así una marca en su sucio rostro, lleno de polvo, sangre y pasado.

-Voldemort buscaba adeptos; yo sólo le ofrecí lo que él deseaba: los puntos débiles del niño que vivió. Él no me creyó, yo simplemente se lo comprobé, fue la Weasley- sonrió diabólicamente-siempre tan linda, tan arreglada, con esos sedosos cabellos pelirrojos, la sonrisa brillante, una gran familia a sus espaldas, llena de amor desde siempre, siendo la primer mujer en décadas de su linaje, buena en quidditch, decente en la escuela y, para terminar, novia del fantástico Potter. Ilusa, siempre tan callada, tan sonrojadiza, de mente tan frágil que el viejo decrépito logró controlarla por una de sus sombras-Calló para darle tiempo a Harry de asumir esa parte de la historia.

-Pero yo no fui tan buena, no… ella sufriría lo que yo, le arrebataría las ganas de vivir: entré a su mente, ya muchos años atrás derrotada, le presenté a un Harry diciéndole que no la amaba, que la había utilizado, que sólo era una más en su lista, que hasta Ron estaba de su lado. Después aparecía Ron riéndose de lo fácil que había sido venderla a su mejor amigo… y ella lloró¡cómo lloró! Tanto que no fue necesario usar mi varita para acabar con ella- sus manos empezaron a tomar piedritas y aventarlas, como si lo que contara no fuera interesante, ni mereciera su atención.

-Sólo seguí atormentándola: después aparecía una Hermione desvalida pidiéndole ayuda y ella negándose, una Hermione muerta a sus pies porque ella no había hecho nada, un Harry enamorado de una simple Luna, ambos demostrándole su amor ante sus propios ojos. Corrompí tanto su cerebro que nunca podría olvidar todas las alucinaciones, cualquiera la hubiera matado, pero tenía que sufrir como yo, tenía que saber lo que era sentirse como yo. Así que la desaparecí de tu mundo, por lo que dure su vida estará en una ruptura espacio tiempo que creé para ella, al romper el gira tiempo que le coloque en el cuello- Detuvo el movimiento sistemático de sus manos, para dedicarle toda su atención al Harry destrozado que tenía enfrente.

-Por eso nunca la encontramos…- escapó su pensamiento por la boca –pero si era tu amiga… ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso?- dejó que escapara nuevamente con su voz quebrada. Era tanta su impresión que ni siquiera las lágrimas se atrevían a salir de sus ojos. Ahí estaba una de las personas que consideraba más sensibles, hablando de como había destrozado una vida y que incluso al hacerlo, encontraba más interesante aventar piedras.

-Ronald también lo fue, aún así ahora no queda mucho de él- dijo quitándole importancia al asunto –Aún no es tiempo de hablar de él- analizó en voz alta, mientras nuevamente se ponía de pie -pero ya me canse de hablar aquí, el aroma a sangre empieza a molestarme- dijo un poco cansada y voz hastiada del ambiente circundante – ¿vienes?- le pregunto tendiéndole la mano.

* * *

N/a: Capitulo dedicado a las perosnas que leyeron el capitulo anterior, los que leen ahora este, a mi Dios por iluminar mi cabeza para escribirlo y a mi Beta por hacerlo legible para todas las personas. 

Había dicho que publicaria los Domingos, pero por causa de fuerza mayor, tendre que subirlo los viernes, así que lamento las molestias que esto les ocacione, por lo demas, seguimos en contacto.


	3. Chapter 3

**La Sombra de la Luz **

by

_The White Girl_

Beta: yashiverde (la gabyta)

* * *

-Ronald también lo fue, aún así ahora no queda mucho de él- dijo quitándole importancia al asunto –Aún no es tiempo de hablar de él- analizó en voz alta, mientras nuevamente se ponía de pie -pero ya me canse de hablar aquí, el aroma a sangre empieza a molestarme- dijo un poco cansada y voz hastiada del ambiente circundante – ¿vienes?- le pregunto tendiéndole la mano. 

Harry notó como sus pies sostenían nuevamente su peso -¿es que piensas seguir a esta demente?- se preguntaba mentalmente –pero si no lo hago, no descubriré cómo hizo todo… deseo saber, además no puede haber cosa peor, hasta el mismísimo Voldemort acaba de morir- argumentó en su cerebro. Esta vez no dijo palabra, sólo tomó la mano que le ofrecían.

Cuando él le tomó la mano un ligero escalofrío la recorrió; aún así se concentró en desaparecerse. Los recibió una cómoda sala, en colores neutros.

Lo soltó mientras caminaba entre los sillones colocados frente a una chimenea, que para extrañeza de Harry estaba prendida. Significaba que alguien estaba ahí, esperándolos…

-He llegado- anunció Hermione con voz fuerte –tomaré un baño ¿puedes hacerte cargo?-

Al terminar de gritar, enfiló hacia la puerta al fondo de la sala, sin explicarle nada a un confundido Harry, que sólo la veía alejarse. ¿En qué se había metido, por qué había aceptado?

-Porque querías saber- le recordó una voz en su cabeza, más no tubo mucho tiempo de divagar en sus pensamientos. Una voz masculina había contestado los gritos de la chica.

–No te preocupes, estaré ahí en un minuto-

Esa voz... Harry la reconocía, pero hacía tiempo no la escuchaba. Él también había desparecido; Lupin se había esfumado del mundo, al igual que Ginny. Habían movido cielo mar y tierra por encontrarlos y nada, pero como venían saliendo las cosas en ese día, nada era lo que él creía, porque ahí en el umbral, por el cual había salido una sucia y herida Hermione, estaba apoyado el licántropo sonriéndole.

-¿Así que la has comprendido y decidiste venir con ella?- le preguntó mostrando sus dientes blancos, mientras entraba y se acercaba hacia él. Se veía mucho mejor que la última vez, vestía al estilo muggle: un pantalón beige acompañado de un suéter negro. A diferencia de otras ocasiones no se veía viejo, su aspecto parecía sano, y aunque hacía pocos días de la Luna Llena no mostraba heridas ni ojeras. Harry estaba conmocionado, no logró articular palabra.

-Deberías bañarte tú también, te ves muy desmejorado. La batalla debió ser horrible, pero confiaba en que ella te traería; no permitiría que nadie te dañara, aunque veo que te han alcanzado a herir en el rostro- dijo revisándole la mejilla –no es serio, con limpiarlo se verá mejor-

Lupin lo jaló un poco, y Harry se dejo guiar. Salieron por la misma puerta que la muchacha, para subir unas escaleras pequeñas. La casa no parecía grande pero sí cómoda. En el segundo piso se encontraban tres puertas, Remus le indicó que la de la derecha era de Hermione y que la del fondo a la izquierda estaba lista para él.

Como autómata caminó hacia la puerta indicada...

Era una pesadilla de la cual despertaría en unos instantes.

¿Lupin estaba con la demente de Hermione? Eso no podía corresponder a la realidad...

Sin ser conciente entró a la habitación. Sorprendentemente si estaba amueblada para él, al centro se encontraba una cama como la que usara en Hogwarts, y el único adorno de la pared era una foto de él siendo cargado por Lily, quien era abrazada por James. ¿Cómo habría conseguido esa foto?, fue lo primero que cruzó por su mente... luego recordó a Lupin.

Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza, así que decidió tomarse una ducha. Supuso que la puerta al lado derecho de la cama daba al baño, por lo que caminó arrastrando los pies. Su vida era un remolino... Pensó que por fin todo lo malo había terminado al destruir a Voldemort pero ahora venía ella ha darle un cataclismo a su ya desgarrada existencia.

No se había equivocado, sí era un baño y por primera vez en ese fatídico día se olvido de todo: se metió en la regadera donde el agua hirviendo que se arrastraba por su piel y ropas, escocía en las heridas.

Su cerebro no alcanzaba a hilar las ideas... Primero la batalla, luego la conversación con ese ser tan diferente a su amiga, después Remus actuando como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no hubiera desaparecido hace meses del mundo. Duró mucho tiempo recargado contra la fría pared, dejando que el agua se llevara con ella todo; no supo cómo logró tomar decentemente un baño, ni vestirse con ropa que encontró en el ropero que para su sorpresa era de su talla. Todo esto era muy raro...

Bajó las escaleras, calzando un pantalón de mezclilla con una playera verde, descalzo, y así se enfiló hacia la sala que antes había visto. Millones de dudas bombardeaban su mente, y ahí estaba su mayor dolor de cabeza: la imagen de la que fuera su amiga, pero por dentro no era nunca más quien él conociera. Tomó asiento en un sillón frente a ella.

-Deberías comer algo, la batalla te debilitó bastante- le dijo Hermione mientras tomaba té en una taza –Remus se esforzó mucho esta noche con la cena- la cual estaba depositada en una mesita al centro ente los sillones y la chimenea.

Sus nervios no soportaron eso. ¿Cómo esperaba ella que se comportara? Le acababa de contar que había introducido al 'amor de su vida' en una ruptura espacio-tiempo, que Voldemort había sido sólo un escalón para sus objetivos, que no resentía haber dejado que Ron tuviera ese destino...

-Estás loca, Granger. Acabo de poner mi vida en riesgo, me he ido con una de las fieles servidoras de Voldemort a quien sabe donde¿y esperas que me comporte como un invitado más?- le dijo exaltado. Sin darse cuenta estaba de pie, mirándola con los ojos desenfocados por la locura que ahora lo invadía–no debería estar aquí, sólo lo estoy porque deseo saber la verdad. Además¿qué le hiciste a Remus¿Por qué él piensa que venía por mi propia voluntad a este lugar?- inquiría fuera de sí queriendo saciar sus dudas- A todo esto... ¿en dónde estamos?

-Si me gritas y te sigues comportando así nunca lo sabrás...-Hermione espetó, para luego hacer una pausa- Estamos en la casa de Remus, sólo que ha sido remodelada, limpiada y amueblada. Como pudiste notar Remus vive mejor desde que está conmigo, no sufre con la Luna Llena, ahora es 'feliz'. Él podría haberme curado con sus atenciones, pero mi corazón estaba tan dañado y mi mente tan cerrada en su plan, que sólo pudo acompañarme y dejarme a mí cuidarlo a él, porque yo sólo sería curada por ti- explicó en media voz, su ojos expectantes seguían la figura de Harry que daba vueltas al pequeño sillón donde antes estuviera sentado.

-Estás demente. Mataste a demasiada gente¿como puedes decir que fue por mí?, no entiendo cómo Lupin pude estar contigo- su mente no daba para mucho más, al parecer ella entendía... a diferencia de él ella no gritaba, estaba ahí sentada tomando su té como si nada pasara –puedes dejar de fingir que todo está bien, todo es basura- se desplomó en el sillón al escupir aquella verdad, aquel sentimiento que lo carcomía desde que había comenzado a enterarse de la misma. Ella se paró y se arrodilló junto a él, y él la detuvo con tan sólo la mirada –Sea lo que sea que estés pensando, olvídalo-

-Es que no estoy pensando nada, sólo venía a hacerte ver. Obsérvate, Harry. Siempre fue así, tú te sentías ofendido, te sentías presionado, triste, desilusionado, enojado... y yo siempre venia a ayudarte y muchas veces me gritabas, otras me dabas las gracias, pero cuando yo necesité que me dieran un abrazo, que me escucharan¿estuviste ahí?- le dijo haciendo que la mirara directamente a los ojos, sosteniéndole del mentón para que no evitara la mirada –Esto lo continuaremos mañana... por hoy has tenido suficiente, tu cabeza no te dará para más. Aún no entiendes la magnitud de la maldición que me acompaña- se puso de pie y nuevamente lo dejó solo en esa sala, pero esta vez no vino ningún Remus a indicarle el camino.

Harry en cambio decidió que debía marcharse de ahí... ¿pero a dónde iría?: la madriguera estaba destrozada, el valle de godric hecho ruinas, Hogwarts tomado por los dementores... Sólo pensar en ellos hizo que una lágrima corriera por su mejilla.

Luego pensó en Privet Drive, mas este había sido aplastado por los gigantes; la casa de su padrino era ahora de los refugiados y no deseaba tener que contar nada de lo ocurrido en la batalla... Estaban Dumstrang o Beaxbatons pero no creía poder aparecerse tan lejos.

Hermione tenía razón: estaba agotado y no le quedaba opción. Ella seguía siendo muy inteligente y, como había dicho, lo dejaba sin alternativas. Se quedaría en casa de Lupin, donde ella había planeado.

* * *

N/a: un cpaitulo mas arriba, agradesco infinitamente a todos aquellos que leyeron la historia hasta este punto, a la gabyta por ser mi beta y a los que le dieorn el VoBo al leerla completa.

Espero este capitulo les haya gustado, nos veremos el siguietne virnes si Dios nos da vida


	4. Chapter 4

**La Sombra de la Luz **

by

_The White Girl_

Beta: yashiverde (la Gabyta)

* * *

Hermione tenía razón: estaba agotado y no le quedaba opción. Ella seguía siendo muy inteligente y, como había dicho, lo dejaba sin alternativas. Se quedaría en casa de Lupin, donde ella había planeado 

Cuánto había dormido era un misterio, pero si por él fuera no despertaría. Apenas había abierto los ojos y una avalancha de información había atacado su cabeza, mas por primera vez desde que supiera la verdad empezaba a ver las cosas diferentes. ¡Cuánta razón había tenido Hermione al decirle que le había fallado! Él nunca se había preocupado por ella; la había visto llorar pero aún así nunca se acercó. Tal vez fuera por su falta de sensibilidad, pero no había intentado nada…

Ahora estaba en aquella habitación preparada para él, de mantas verde esmeralda.

La noche anterior, ni siquiera se había cambiado de ropa; el shock de saberse falto de lugares de escape lo había desmoronado, dejándolo con el único deseo de acostarse y descansar eternamente. Pero ahí estaba y era tiempo de escuchar lo que faltaba, después de todo para eso había aceptado ir a allí.

Bajó las escaleras después de haberse lavado el rostro; sus ropas eran un caos, pero ¿quién tendría ganas de cambiarse?, además unas cuantas arrugas no le hacían daño a nadie. El agradable aroma del café y hot cakes llegó a su nariz a la vez que descendía. Su estómago lo traicionó, demostrando que ese aroma le gustaba y deseaba comer. Detuvo su camino en el final de las escaleras, no sabiendo que más hacer o qué camino tomar.

-Creí que tardarías más en despertar- le dijo una voz desde lo alto de las escaleras- Sin embargo, Remus dijo que sería lindo despertarte con el desayuno listo. Ahora se encuentra enfrascado en la cocina, preparándolo-Hermione bajaba despacio hasta llegar un escalón arriba de donde él estaba –te prometo que después de comer algo terminaré el relato y dejaré que tomes tus decisiones¿aceptas?- dijo tendiendo su mano en forma de pacto.

Y nuevamente ahí estaba haciendo lo que ella deseaba... todo por saber, aunque sentía que desde que analizara que no tenía opciones, lo hacía porque había admitido ser derrotado, antes de saber siquiera qué era por lo que estaba peleando. ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella tan infinitamente inteligente?

Harry estrechó su mano haciéndose a un lado para dejarla pasar.

-¿Sabes? dormimos mucho, yo desperté hace apenas una hora. Lupin me informó que seguías descansando, lo que me dio tiempo de arreglarme, aún así pensé que tardarías mucho más, usaste mucha magia- le decía mientras caminaba por un pasillo flanqueado por puertas. A la izquierda estaba la cocina; al entrar se encontró a un alegre Lupin, volteando panquecas.

-Veo que has despertado-le dijo regalándole una gran sonrisa – ¿ves? Te dije que no tardaría en hacerlo- esta vez se dirigía a Hermione, mientras ella sacaba los cubiertos de un cajón y los ponía en la sencilla mesa redonda que había en la cocina, para después servir café.

-Siéntate Harry, deja que Lupin nos consienta, después de todo nos lo hemos ganado- los ojos de Hermione brillaban como si por fin tuviera el juguete añorado por mucho tiempo, y Lupin no pudo evitar sentirse feliz. Él más que nadie sabía todo lo que la chica había pasado para tener su oportunidad... él no la juzgaba, ya lo hacía demasiada gente como para que él se les uniera.

Fue un desayuno calmado, no hubo muchas palabras, sólo Remus diciendo que se ausentaría porque tenía que ir al mandado. Harry dejó que todo pasara sin decir nada, le parecía una tontería que intentaran comportarse como si nada pasara, pero si así lo deseaban él no se interpondría, además había hecho un pacto con Hermione y sabía que ella rara vez rompía su palabra.

Al terminar, Remus, literalmente, los corrió de la cocina alegando que tenía que dejarla reluciente antes de irse de compras.

Hermione lo guió a la sala de la noche anterior mientras la incertidumbre y desosiego de Harry aumentaban con cada paso... La observó sentarse en un sillón de una plaza, levantar los pies y acomodarse como niña chiquita; todo le quedaba fuera de cuadro a Harry... ¿dónde estaba la mujer fatal del día anterior?

Sin decir palabra tomó asiento frente a ella, en otro sillón igual, sólo que él no subió los pies. La chimenea estaba nuevamente prendida, llenando el salón de una calidez que Harry estaba lejos de sentir, aunque la verdad no le apetecía sufrir las inclemencias del clima, así que agradeció el detalle que suponía había tenido Remus.

-Bueno, te prometí continuar cuando acabáramos el desayuno- le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa amable al tomar la palabra- recapitulando, lo más importante es que estoy bajo la maldición. Acabo de demostrarle a Voldemort que estoy siendo seria al mandar a la fisura a Ginny- musitó para tomar el hilo; esta vez desde el principio hablaría en primera persona y como si estuvieran en el tiempo pasado.

Harry observó asintiendo con la cabeza; lo impresionaba ver como ella podía decir todo eso sin cambios en su voz. Él no podría decir ni siquiera que mató a Voldemort sin que su voz sonara despreciativa o con asco, y la tenía a ella enfrente diciendo esas atrocidades, y su voz tierna y su mirada llena de agradecimiento hacia él la verdad lo confundía y mucho.

-Voldemort comprobó que estaba hablando en serio, aún así no confiaba plenamente en mí. Por lo que me puso un compañero... ¿adivina quién?-inquirió retóricamente- el pequeño hurón blanco: Malfoy junior. No sabría decirte si fue una bendición o una maldición. Cuando cruzábamos los pasillos, nadie me decía nada porque estaba con él, pero si él decidía molestarme no había quién me salvara- rió recordando aquellos momentos.

-Tuve que entrenar horas extras para ponerme al nivel de las maldiciones de los novatos, aunque con la ayuda de mi compañero los superé en menos de un mes. Mis habilidades con el estudio brindaban frutos, y me gané el respeto de Malfoy. Sabes que la ciudad donde vivían mis padres corrió por nuestra cuenta; la destrucción de ese lugar fue totalmente obra de los novatos, encabezados por Malfoy y por mí- los ojos le brillaron al decirlo.

-Fue una ventaja enorme-continuó- logré desilusionar a mis padres, desmayarlos y esconderlos en las tapias de lo que fue mi casa. Malfoy se enorgulleció de mí cuando me vio destruir mi viejo hogar. Voldemort empezaba a confiar en mí, además nos citaba al hurón y a mí para ayudar a planear, sabiendo que yo le brindaría tus puntos débiles.

Hizo una pausa antes de proseguir; sus ojos no habían dejado de brillar.

-Mi siguiente paso fue la desmantelación de Hogwarts. Después de muerto Dumblendore, el viejo loco ansió poder tomarlo para él, pero yo no pensaba dárselo. Estaba demente si pensaba adueñarse de esa parte de mi pasado. Marchamos, esta vez no mandaron una avanzada débil primero, no esa vez, no sé si lo recuerdas llegamos en nuestro máximo...

-Gigantes, vampiros, hombres lobo, arpías, dragones desterrados, la elite de mortifagos...-enumeró Hermione- Fue hermoso ver caer el escudo mágico a mis pies. Había leído tanto sobre él, que mi corazón marchito brincó al verlo derrumbarse. No sabía que Snape, Malfoy padre y Bellatrix pudieran soportar el hechizo para destrozarlo pero lo lograron- sus ojos demostraban la emoción, como si estuviera viviendo otra vez esa aventura.

-Dentro nos encontramos con un castillo evacuado de alumnos, pero lleno de aurores que esperaban una avanzada pobre, no todo el regimiento. Justo cuando pensaba que no te vería te aprontaste, junto con los Weasley y el E.D. Y me llegó de pronto la idea más brillante para evitar que Voldemort tomara el castillo: los dementores. Le grité a Malfoy que necesitábamos que los mandara llamar, y el hurón lo hizo, pues había aprendido a respetar mis decisiones.

-El castillo tenía demasiada magia blanca en sus paredes, demasiadas alegrías que ellos podrían vivir de él eternamente, y ni siquiera voldemort los podría correr de ese lugar. Así fue que no tardaron en llegar. Yo me ilusioné al ver tu patronus... ¿Sabes que si ese ciervo se hubiera presentado a principios de la maldición podría haberme curado?, pero eras muy niño para saberlo y yo muy buena como para pedírtelo- susurró acomodándose mejor en el sillón. Se veía tan linda, tan despreocupada, todo lo contrario a las atrocidades que salían de su boca.

-Un descuido, una orden, y Ronald había pagado todo lo que me había hecho. Sufriría igual que yo: desprecio, soledad, desamor, decepción, odio… todo lo que yo sentí. Ahora él también lo sabría, uno mas...- sus ojos mostraban satisfacción.

Lágrimas surcaban la mejilla de Harry al recordar ese día. Mientras él mandaba su patronus a proteger a Luna y Neville, un dementor había envestido hacia él y Ron, acompañado por otros tantos más. El patronus de Ron no pudo con todos y antes de que él pudiera volver a llamar a cornamenta, su amigo había sido besado, convirtiéndose en uno de ellos. Recordó cómo su furia había sido tal que había logrado mantener su patronus y atacar a Malfoy; maldición que nunca lo tocó, porque Hermione la había interceptado.

-Los dementores estaban imparables, hasta para nosotros mismos, así que había cumplido mi objetivo. Hogwarts estaba libre de Voldemort para siempre, además uno de mis estorbos estaba fuera; Ron Weasley no podría nunca mas interferir conmigo y mi recuperación- explicó sonriendo de lado –Emprendimos la retirada, para informar del 'éxito ' de la misión. Pagué con dos días de inconciencia mi osadía de convocar los dementores-explicó.

-¿Estás loca¿Cómo puedes decirlo así? Era uno de tus mejores amigos...-se desesperó Harry- Dentro de tu retorcida mente entiendo lo de Ginny, pero ¿Ron?- espetó mientras sus ojos derramaban lágrimas mudas, subiendo sus descalzos pies al sillón y abrazando sus rodillas fuertemente.

-Escúchate... por eso mismo no pude haberlo condenado a eso, además no es mi culpa que él no pudiera soportar las embestidas de los dementores. Mas debo agradecerle que se sacrificara por ti- sonrió y una lágrima corrió por sus mejillas.

-No entiendo¿que me escuche?... Ron fue convertido en dementor, porque tú mandaste la avanzada de estos- dijo ahogando un sollozo entre sus rodillas -me quitaste a mi hermano- balbució.

-Por él derramaste lágrimas, hiciste magia por arriba de nuestro nivel... pero por mí ¿qué hiciste?-susurró ella- te preocupas por lo que hice que le pasara a Ron, aunque también te mencioné que pagué caro mantener lejos del dominio de Voldemort uno de los lugares que tu más quieres en esta vida, Hogwarts- sonrió irónicamente.

–Pero todo eso no importa ¿verdad Harry? Ninguna de mis decisiones importa, total yo estaba loca. Ni siquiera te importa saber que ahora que Voldemort no está puedes ahuyentar a los dementores de Hogwarts. Ni siquiera sabes que el dementor en que se convirtió Ron te seguirá por la eternidad, nunca te dejará solo, porque recuerda que por ti dejó su vida-

-No, no lo sabías... –prosiguió Hermione- como siempre el trabajo de investigación lo hice yo. Los dementores cuando entregan su alma para proteger a alguien, siguen su rastro de magia hasta la muerte del mismo y nunca atentan contra esa alma, porque después de todo dejaron que se comieran la de ellos por salvar esa…-

-Son muy pocos los casos, porque ¿Quién en su sano juicio regalaría su alma por otra?-le preguntó retóricamente; no esperaba que contestara... la verdad no esperaba que comprendiera ni siquiera qué estaba diciéndole. Decidió darle tiempo para asimilar, caminando a la cocina a preparar té, que llevó en una bandeja hasta la sala.

* * *

N/a: un nuevo capitulo, aunque el pasado no s eporuqe lo subio hast amitad de seman si yo lo hice en viernes en fin no me quejo y pongo un nuevo capitulo esperando lo coloque mas rapidamente en todo caso pido disculpas y agradesco los rewiews hatsa ahora resividos 


	5. Chapter 5

**La Sombra de la Luz **

by

_The White Girl_

Beta: yashiverde (la Gabyta)

* * *

-Son muy pocos los casos, porque ¿Quién en su sano juicio regalaría su alma por otra?-le preguntó retóricamente; no esperaba que contestara... la verdad no esperaba que comprendiera ni siquiera qué estaba diciéndole. Decidió darle tiempo para asimilar, caminando a la cocina a preparar té, que llevó en una bandeja hasta la sala.

* * *

Encontró a Harry hecho un ovillo en el sillón, llorando por su amigo. La guerra no lo había dejado ni siquiera ver que estaba solo... Su desesperación por sobrevivir y hacer pagar a Voldemort todas sus demencias lo habían sellado al dolor y ahora que ella le revivía cada una de las pérdidas parecía que no había salida...

-¿En serio crees que iba a importarme más ese castillo que mi mejor amigo?- le dijo entre espasmos causados por el llanto.

-Yo sé que no- dijo dejando la bandeja en la mesilla, y esta vez en lugar de sentarse en el sillón, lo hizo en el suelo –pero yo ya no tenía corazón- un lágrima entre triste y agradecida delineó su mejilla –Ron me había lastimado en varias ocasiones. Agregado a eso, también te hizo daño a ti. La maldición lejos de Lupin me atacaba cada vez más fuerte, de hecho si hoy estoy medianamente cuerda es gracias a él- sonrió tiernamente, fijando la mirada en una foto del mago que estaba sobre la repisa de la chimenea-mas aún no llegamos a eso- acompañó la frase con un ademán que explicaba que se había adelantado. Hermione procedió a servir el té en las finas tacitas que había traído, dejando una en el extremo más cercano a Harry –Quedamos en que mi estado de afectación por la maldición alcanzó niveles insospechados. Ron sólo fue un estorbo que debía ser eliminado; mi estadía con los mortifagos había forjado, gravado y cincelado la frase 'de que te mueras tu a que me muera yo, muere tu'. Aunque, por si no lo has notado, hasta este instante no he matado a nadie-

Harry seguía sin poder creerlo. Hermione hablaba de Ron como una persona insignificante para ella ¿tanto así la había lastimado?

-Después del ataque a Hogwarts no salí del cuartel en un alrededor de un mes o dos; fue parte de mi castigo, como te dije, que ya me había costado dos días de inconciencia- sonrió –los demás días fui tratada peor que a los elfos domésticos: la limpieza del cuartel, así como lavar las capas y enseres de los mortifagos, fue mi nueva asignación…-

-Malfoy me ridiculizaba frente a los demás, pero su recámara siempre la dejaba impecable. Se justificaba con que una Sangre Sucia nunca tocaría sus cosas, pero la verdad es que ya me consideraba su igual y sabía que de no haber convocado a las criaturas hubiéramos perdido mucha gente, entre ellos a Malfoy padre, Bellatrix y Snape, los cuales estaban muy debilitados por el hechizo contra el escudo del colegio-

-Ese castigo fue la mejor aportación del destino para que Voldemort cayera-procedió a explicar- En las exhaustivas limpiezas, que tomé como reto personal, localicé una fisura en una de las paredes del despacho de Voldemort-

-La verdad no he encontrado mago más presuntuoso. Registró todos sus pasos en una bitácora, ya que quería que su legado fuera trasferido por la eternidad. Deseaba que todo mundo supiera cómo había llegado a ser el mago más poderoso- Hermione rió burlonamente –su confianza y propio ego fueron su caída-

-Te preguntaras que tiene de importancia dicha locura, pues fue gracias a eso que destruiste los horrocruxes-al hacer esa pausa notó cómo Harry la miraba con deseos de rebatirle algo; ella sin embargo se le adelanto -¿de verdad creías que el equipo de Luna los localizaba?- se ganó una mirada más de desconcierto por parte del muchacho, que ya tenía entre sus manos la taza, en un intento de controlarse.

-La verdad es que yo le di la información a Luna- sonrió levantándose las mangas de su playera. Sus antebrazos se encontraban libres de la marca de Voldemort, ahora que este estaba muerto, sin embargo por ellas surcaban cicatrices con todas las formas y tamaños imaginables –debo admitir que violar los libros de Voldemort no fue tarea fácil, estaba loco pero no estúpido-

-Las letras eran reveladas por una contraseña, al estilo del mapa del merodeador, sólo que si te equivocabas producía un olor tóxico. Si aspirabas de ese ácido lo más seguro es que te asfixiaras. En más de una ocasión Malfoy me encontró desmayada en el despacho de Voldemort cuando lo mandaban a buscarme. Los manuscritos eran mágicamente devueltos a su fisura en cuanto dejaban de ser sujetados, por eso nunca los descubrió- dio un breve trago a su infusión antes de continuar con el relato.

-¿Sabes cuál era la contraseña?- le preguntó retóricamente, de sobra sabía que él no la conocía... si a ella le había costado horrores averiguarla-"Sangre pura de Salazar ahora contaminada yo te devolveré tu gloria"-recitó- ¿puedes creer su locura y obsesión? Nunca perdonó que su madre se entregara a un muggle… aún así voldemort había decidido cambiar el orden de las letras, haciendo ilegible los textos para el que no supiera la clave- en este momento Hermione sacó su varita.

Harry se tensó, sin embargo ella sólo murmuró sabrá Merlín que cosa y de pronto un pergamino y una pluma llegaban a sus manos.

-Debo agradecer que estuviera tan orgulloso de su nombre auto impuesto- le dijo mientras escribía en el pergamino.

Soy Lord Voldemort

abc defg hijklmnop

((N/a: tabla de la clave que por el cambio del word al html se borro si deseas tenerla puedes pedirmela en un Rewiew, la mandare junto con las instrucicones para usarla))

-Usaba la 's' en lugar de la 'a', la letra 'e' servía para representarse ella misma como a la 'l', por su parte la 'l' representaba la 'd', todo en base a esta clave- dijo brindándosela a Harry –que después de analizado daban una lectura amena. Voldemort era muy detallado en sus manuscritos. Algunas veces mi estómago no soportó las descripciones, algunas otras lloré como Magdalena. Esas lecturas me dieron ideas de eso que le gustaba al Lord y descubrí que adoraba Hogwarts, por eso me había castigado tan fuertemente- explicó

-Aunque la verdad yo estoy muy agradecida con el castigo- sonrió triunfante-a partir de aquí Voldemort empezó a cometer errores "insignificantes" que juntos traerían su caída- en ese momento su mirada se iluminó -cuando me levantó el confinamiento, mi primer misión fue visitar los campamentos de la Luna Maldita. Como sabrás, estos campamentos eran los de los hombres-lobo de Voldemort, donde ustedes habían infiltrado a Lupin. Fui a constatar la fidelidad de los hombres y cómo habían pasado la Luna llena que sólo hacía dos noches había reinado el cielo.-

-Entre los heridos localicé a Lupin. Verlo ahí, desprotegido, herido, harapiento, despertó mi dormida compasión. Ambos éramos dos almas corrompidas y despreciables por culpa de una maldición. Alegué tener que llevármelo, que era un encubierto de la orden, así que nadie puso resistencia, y lo trasporté a uno de los campos de torturas, para que nadie sospechara- su mirada por primera vez flaqueaba, como si aquello realmente la conmoviera.

–Pedí una de las cámaras de tortura especiales, donde lo hice volver en sí. Cuando me reconoció, estaba tan contento... pero después recordó que yo era una mortifaga y se alejó de mí. Mas hablamos por horas, entre las cuales, mediante mi magia, hacía que 'gritos' llenaran el lugar- sonrió triunfante –aceptó venir conmigo, y a partir de ese momento Lupin estaba muerto- dijo lentamente- asesinado por la mortifaga Granger.

-La verdad había trasformado un ratón que por ahí cruzaba en un cuerpo humano, desfigurado por maldiciones, golpes físicos y pociones ácidas, mientras Lupin había sido desmayado y trasformado en un muñeco de budu. Todos sabían que era mi método de tortura predilecto, bueno al menos así lo suponían, nadie nunca había visto mis métodos.-

-Le brindé un reporte completo al Lord de mis acciones, excepto de que ahora tenía a un hombre lobo en el bolsillo- sonrió divertida -ese día por mi excelente trabajo, me gané un cruciatus, por no llevar al condenado ante el Lord y haberlo matado frente a él, además de una noche libre por la información recolectada-

-Esa noche, me despedí de Malfoy alegando querer descansar de todos los mortifagos. Había pasado unos meses infernales de 'limpieza', así que Malfoy no me contrarió. Me dirigí a la casa de Lupin, que gracias a Merlín estaba en una parte muggle. La encontré abandonada, sucia y un poco destartalada, nada que un poco de magia no compusiera... dejé todo brillante antes de volver a Remus a la normalidad. Después me desplomé- dijo con una mirada cariñosa y una sonrisa traviesa

–Cuando desperté debía partir al cuartel, sino sería nuevamente castigada. Le brindé a Remus mi cuenta del banco muggle, en el cual tenía todos mis ahorros desde antes de ser mortifaga y después de lo mismo, diciéndole que hiciera de este lugar un hogar, que empezara una nueva vida y se alejara de la magia, que algún día yo volvería a visitarlo-

-Después cada vez que lograba tener un descanso lo visitaba. Con sus atenciones la maldición se estabilizó, dejó de incrementarse; ahora sólo me afectaba cuando veía a la gente que me maltrató, con eso queda claro que nada más llegaba al cuartel y empezaba a atacarme-

-Pero al volver a este lugar, de a poco todo fue tornándose cálido. Lupin empezó a superar sus pérdidas... ¿me crees que aún seguía turbado porque había perdido a sus amigos los merodeadores?, y qué decir de cuando Tonks fue muerta en batalla por Malfoy padre. Mas Remus descubrió que, trabajando en una veterinaria, muggle obviamente, la vida empezaba a sonreírle- meneó la cabeza

-Me estoy desviando del tema- dijo sonriendo a manera de disculpa –como había demostrado poder eliminar a todos tus allegados, se me encomendó junto con Malfoy un escuadrón especial- sonrió –conformado con gente aún libre de mañas. De pronto nos encontrábamos con Parkinson, eterna enamorada de Malfoy, obediente y sin una gota sentimiento por nada que no fuera el rubio; Zabinni, ansiado de poder, demostrando que podía ser un gran mortifago, y aunque no creas tener a Crabbe y Goyle también fue de ayuda. Después de tener arduas sesiones de entrenamiento con esos montones de grasa, los convertimos en una bola de músculos-

-Tuvimos un entrenamiento duro y sin descanso por un mes, al puro estilo militar muggle. Fue un mes de agotamiento extremo, nadie dormía a menos que desfalleciera en él campo. Ahí me gane el respeto de los ex-slytherin- sonrió –fue el mejor equipo que pude haber tenido. Todos le eran fiel a Malfoy y me respetaban a mi, así que ¿quién necesitaba amistad si con eso funcionaba la avanzada?-

-Cho-Chang cayó rendida antes un desmaus de Goyle, desfigurada por Parkinson y desaparecida por Zabini-recordó- No me importó que hiciera, lo dejé decidir, y grata fue su iniciativa: cualquiera que te hiciera sufrir lo pagaría el doble. Ahora nuestra querida amiga oriental trabaja de teibolera en no sé que país, con una cicatriz en la mejilla, por lo cual su seudónimo 'triz'. Su mente fue tan fuertemente obliviatada que hasta me sorprende que sepa bailar. Para seguir con la tradición, pusimos un ratón trasfigurado totalmente masacrado-

-Siguiente objetivo: Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan. Buenos compañeros, pero tenían que irse. Crabbe y Goyle practicaron boxeo muggle con ellos, aparecieron apuñalados al estilo muggle. El escuadrón especial, no dejaba marcas, por algo era especial-

-A Luna nunca la atacamos, porque era parte importante de mis planes. Longbotton nos era inalcanzable; Voldemort no nos permitía acercarnos, no quería que fuera a perder sus mortifagitos limpiadores, por si las dudas el fuera el elegido de la profecía.

-A las gemelas Padma y Parvati Patil, junto a Lavander, nada nos fue más fácil que engatusarlas una vez en nuestro poder con un imperius- rió divertida –los encantamientos estuvieron hechos por Malfoy, Zabini y yo. Ese día en medio de la diversión fuimos convocados; había un enfrentamiento en el callejón knocturn, una redada de aurores, por lo que vimos aurores novatos que atacaron sin ton ni son al sentirse atrapados. Fue divertido manejar a nuestras marionetas-

-Como sabes ellas están en coma mágico en san mungo. Ese día descubrí que si golpeas fuertemente en la cabeza a alguien que esta sometido bajo la imperius además de un desmauis, entran en coma mágico- rió con un poco de placer –por fin esas cotillas me pagaban los años de alucinación que me causaron –

-Aún así no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas. Pronto tú habías empezado a resguardar más a la gente que querías-rió –Sin embargo yo tenía mis fuentes: Luna estaba en contacto continuo conmigo, pues tenía que darle las localizaciones de los horrocruxes, así como los avisos de los ataques más importantes.

-¿Sabías que los Weasley aún te esperan? No murieron en la batalla como piensas...-reveló ante la mirada atónita de Harry- Los gemelos fueron trasportados a Rusia; lamento haberlos mandado tan lejos, pero no tenia tiempo y fue el primer lugar que se me ocurrió- rió levantando los hombros -La señora y el Señor Weasley están en Cuba, los deje con una amiga de mis padres, pues no estaban en muy buenas condiciones.

-A Bill se lo llevo Fleur, apenas si podían con ellos mismos. Tu no viste eso… estabas muy ocupado; por último Charlie fue asistido por sus amigos del campamento de dragones. De momento los Weasley están regados por el mundo-sonrió triunfante –todos fueron muy lindos conmigo, ninguno nunca me hizo a un lado.

* * *

N/a: Una verdadera lastima que no saliera el codigo de la bitacora de Voldemort, en fin, un agradecimiento para todos los que han llegado hasta aqui, ya no falta mucho, espero todo salga bein en esta semana apr austedes ydios nosprotega hasta la proxima entrega de esto que es La sombra de la Luz 


	6. Chapter 6

**La Sombra de la Luz **

by

_The White Girl_

Beta: yashiverde (la Gabyta)

* * *

-A Bill se lo llevo Fleur, apenas si podían con ellos mismos. Tu no viste eso… estabas muy ocupado; por último Charlie fue asistido por sus amigos del campamento de dragones. De momento los Weasley están regados por el mundo-sonrió triunfante –todos fueron muy lindos conmigo, ninguno nunca me hizo a un lado.

* * *

La cara de Harry era todo un caos: los ojos irritados por haber llorado, una sonrisa entre demente y feliz, el cabello más desordenado que nunca, el corte de la mejilla brilloso por las lágrimas antes en ella derramadas.

-¿Estás segura de eso?- esa mujer estaba totalmente loca. ¡¿Cómo podía estarle diciendo un montón de atrocidades, para después devolverle la luz a su mundo?¡. Seis de las personas que más quería en la vida estaban vivos...

-Si, Harry, fue difícil sacarlos del campo de batalla cuando estaban moribundos, pero lo logré- dijo sin darle mucha importancia –ellos no merecían sufrir; nos habían brindando demasiado amor a los dos y nunca interfirieron. ¿Sabes? Fue divertido atacar el suelo con bombardas, para crear las nubes de polvo tan espesas que me dieran tiempo de desaparecer y volver-

-Pero otra vez me adelanté en la línea de tiempo- dijo suavemente, para tratar de no perder la desbordarte atención que Harry le acababa de brindar –en cuanto vimos que intentar atacar a tus apoyos se estaba complicando, se desintegró el equipo en parejas. Malfoy y yo quedamos juntos, por decisión propia, y nos tocó custodiar Grimmauld Place.

-De sobra has de saber que no pude decir la ubicación, pero eso no me evitó poder conducir a Malfoy a ella, así como poder verla. Después de todo, a mí me fue revelada- sonrió desaprobatoriamente –Debieron cambiar de base; pudimos levantar las listas de quienes entraban, al menos por la puerta.

-La batalla se acercaba, los ánimos en ambos cuarteles estaban imposibles. Voldemort gritaba para que todo estuviera listo, en Grimmauld Place gente entraba y salía a tal velocidad que ni tiempo de saber quiénes eran teníamos.

-El enfrentamiento en el ministerio fue impresionante. La sangre, los hechizos y gritos adornaban el lugar, fue majestuoso ver como las criaturas y bestias parecían lindas mascotas. Los gigantes estaban al mando de los más altos mortifagos y los novatos en la línea de choque. Aunque yo no estuve en el campo de batalla directamente, conseguí una pérdida personal y salvar un poco de lo tuyo que no me lastimaba.

-Voldemort había designado al área de estrategias algunos de los mortifagos infiltrados. Ellos habían echo un mapa del Ministerio, ya que ese había sido su lugar designado, el cual Voldemort hechizó como el de los merodeadores, sólo que un poquito mejorado: todo aquel con la marca en el antebrazo era identificado con el color rojo y los del otro bando con el verde. Para efectos tácticos añadimos otro hechizo más: todos aquellos heridos sin capacidad de seguir luchando dejaban de brillar; los que morían, simplemente desaparecían.

-Te preguntaras que tenía de importante ese maldito mapa, pues lo importante es que al estar dirigiendo las tropas, las alejaba de ti sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Te había sacado del rango del mapa; Harry Potter estaba bloqueado de ese mapa. Para ello fue necesario tu sangre, que Luna amablemente me la brindó cuando le dije que era de vida o muerte. Aunque la verdad, casi tuve que ponerla bajo un imperius.

-Así que los estrategas enviaban las tropas a donde estaba 'Potter', que no era otra cosa que tu mancha de sangre movida con mi magia, con el único fin de que se fueran debilitando para cuando llegaran a tu punto-dijo mirándolo a los ojos - ¿no te preguntaste por qué, por más que te movías, nunca llegabas a tiempo?. Sólo lograste llegar cuando yo ya estaba en batalla...-explicó.

-La verdad llegaste justo al tiempo que acaba de trasladar a los gemelos-en ese momento Hermione se encontró perdida, llorando, como si le doliera el hecho de haber salvado a los gemelos. Harry, que de por sí estaba fuera de sí al oírla hablar, no logró entender que le pasaba.

-¿Por qué lloras¿por que hasta ahora lloras?-le preguntó confundido- Has lastimado tanta gente en el trayecto... ¿por qué lloras justo en este punto cuando acabas de salvar a alguien? No te entiendo...- le reclamó.

-Porque… ¿quieres saber por qué?-repuso retóricamente antes de juntar las fuerzas para seguir- Fácil, Potter, porque por salvarte a las personas que querías perdí a Malfoy. Por conservarte un poco de paz, perdí a unos de los pocos que me hizo más 'llevadera' la maldición; con él el ataque de la estúpida 'enfermedad' era menos intenso dentro del cuartel...

-¿Quieres que te lo explique?-le dijo en un ataque de histeria dentro de su llanto, al ver la cara de incomprensión de Harry- Malfoy dentro de todo esto, fue un gran apoyo. Al considerarme su igual me empezó a valorar, a cuidar, a evitar que yo enfrentara sola mi día a día. Él sabía de la maldición, y también sabía que con un poco de amor era soportable.

-Y, por alguna razón, ese ser tan despreciable para muchos, empezó a salvarme. Pero yo seguía atada a ti, me había condenado desde le momento en que decidí que tenías que curarme tú-hizo una pausa a la vez que los ojos vidriosos por el llanto que derramara le brillaban con nitidez y fuerza- Cuando volví de trasladar a los gemelos, vi en el mapa como la luz de Malfoy se apagada... Desaparecí al instante, mas cuando llegue al lugar ya estaba agonizando. Me hizo aceptar toda su fortuna, alegando que siendo la única persona que él había llegado a estimar verdaderamente, y tal vez a querer, merecía una recompensa.

-Malfoy era un niño rico y mimado que no fue instruido en demostrar amor, así que esa fue la obra más grande con la cual pensó podría demostrármelo: un pacto de sangre, en medio de una guerra, entre un caído y una sobreviviente, donde se acordaron el amor mutuo, el respeto y un futuro decente.

-En el pacto, él me daba lo único que poseía y yo le cumplía sus últimos deseos: regalarle un beso en la mejilla y matarlo en medio de una cálida despedida. Le besé la mejilla, tratando de demostrarle que realmente le agradecía todos los meses de paciencia y entrega por su parte, y mientras lo abrazaba le evité seguir sufriendo, drenándole la poca magia que le quedaba. Era el método más tranquilo para morir que encontré en el momento.

Ahora la que estaba hecha ovillo era Hermione, con la diferencia de que ella estaba en el piso. Se oían sus sollozos apagados por la posición, aún así eso no evitó que Harry la oyera. Su mente estaba desenfocada¿Cómo podía dolerle más la pérdida de Malfoy que la de Ron?

Se encontró en un shock completo, donde no supo reaccionar, demostrando nuevamente que cuando ella necesitara afecto, se lo tendría que brindar sola.

Después de un rato, donde ella logró controlar su cuerpo y respiración, limpiado su nariz con una servilleta y secado sus lagrimas con su playera, continuó:

–Después de eso, no quise volver al centro de mando; ya no había motivación alguna. Los Weasley estaban a salvo, mientras que la única persona que me importaba de mi bando había formado parte de los fallecidos, y por mi propia mano, así que caminé hacia el campo de batalla. Observé como aniquilabas a Bellatrix; bueno, realmente no la aniquilaste sólo la dejaste demente...-

-Lucius Malfoy había caído no sé en qué momento, y Snape estaba mal herido y rodeado por unos aurores que tenían muy mala pinta. Todos uno a uno se iban muriendo o retirándose con los heridos, hasta que al final sólo estaban unos pocos aurores, contados mortifagos, tú y Voldemort.

-¿Sabes? Nunca había matado a nadie directamente hasta este momento. Estaba desgarrada, pero debía continuar, debía terminar lo que había comenzado aquel verano cuando decidí unirme a los mortifagos. Ya no te quedaba nada, sólo faltaba liberarnos de tu pesado destino. Así que ataqué a mortifagos sin piedad, cobrándome los insultos, las malas pasadas, las ofensas. Creo que Snape casi muere al verme atacar así, nunca me había visto usar un bombarda directamente al estómago de una persona...

-Yo no estaba cansada, había estado la mayor parte del tiempo sólo trasportando heridos de ambos bandos-aclaró burlona- así que no me resulto muy extenuante evitar sus ataques, los cuales ya eran lentos debido al tiempo en batalla. Los que se quedaron forman parte de los caídos, los que alcanzaron a huir demostraron que hay ocasiones en que es mejor abandonar la causa.

-Los aurores fueron en pos de ellos, dejándote sólo-recordó Hermione para luego susurrar:- Cobardes...- hizo una pausa y luego habló con fuerza:- Pero yo no, yo no cometería ese error. Voldemort me había castigado demasiadas veces injustamente... Mientras tú y él estaban en combate yo lo ataqué por la espalda, debilitando su defensa. Ahora era uno sólo contra dos: uno de sus mortifagos más certificados y su mayor enemigo. Tú estabas demasiado atareado como para notar quién te ayudaba...-

-Con tal de que no te atacara a ti, estabas feliz. Ya no veías… tus gafas estaban rotas. Atacabas a la mancha negra que representaba Voldemort. En uno de los ataques que logró impactarme, caí sobre tus lentes; por eso los tienes¿recuerdas que te los di ayer? De hecho, el corte que tenía en mi hombro fue por culpa de ellos.

-Después de una encarnizante batalla, ya sólo quedábamos tres en lo que alguna vez fue el Ministerio. volví al ataque interceptando un cruciatus dirigida para ti que en ese momento estabas recuperando el aire, después de una fuerte maldición dirigida por el lord.

-Si no perdí la razón, fue únicamente porque había recibido demasiadas cruciatus en mi trayecto como mortifaga. Voldemort disfrutó tanto castigar a su mortifaga traicionera, que bajó la guardia, justo en el momento que tu mandabas la maldición que lo derrotó.

-Siendo sincera no tengo ni idea de qué le mandaste, mas no me interesa saberlo. Con saber que lo venciste creo que me conformo- dijo mirándolo ya más clamada y con la sonrisa otra vez en sus labios –así que Potter, ahora tienes que tomar una decisión¿estás conmigo o te quedas con lo que te he dejado?- repitió la pregunta que le había dicho el día anterior cuando la batalla tocaba su fin, mientras se ponía de pie.

-Puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras para tomar la decisión. Estaré en el otro piso, en mi habitación. Cuando llegue Remus dile que me llame cuando esté la comida, por favor- le dijo cuando cruzaba el umbral que separaba la sala del resto de la casa.

* * *

N/a: Hasta aqui la historia de Hermione, ya no falta mucho, solo un Licantropo hermoso habalndo de us recuperacion, en fin Gracias a todos los que han leido hasta aqui, los uqe han dejado Rewiews, a mi Beta y todos aquellos que me inspiraron ha escribir esto 


	7. Chapter 7

**La Sombra de la Luz **

by

_The White Girl_

Beta: yashiverde (la Gabyta)

* * *

-Puedes tomarte el tiempo que quieras para tomar la decisión. Estaré en el otro piso, en mi habitación. Cuando llegue Remus dile que me llame cuando esté la comida, por favor- le dijo cuando cruzaba el umbral que separaba la sala del resto de la casa. 

Harry no sabía si habían pasado minutos u horas desde que Hermione abandonara la habitación. Ya había dejado de llorar hacía unos momentos, cuando escuchó una puerta abrirse. Fue cuestión de minutos que Remus apareciera por el resquicio de la puerta de la sala.

No parecía muy sorprendido de encontrar a Harry sólo y demacrado en ella.

-He vuelto de hacer las compras, pienso preparar la 'comida'. ¿Deseas permanecer aquí o me acompañas?- le preguntó tranquilamente.

Harry seguía sin comprender como él actuaba tan normal, como si la guerra no hubiera acabado el día anterior y como si tener a una asesina en el piso superior fuera lo más normal del mundo. Decidido a salir de dudas, caminó siguiendo los pasos de Lupin, el cual ya se encontraba guardando en la alacena lo que había comprado.

-¿Cómo puedes actuar tan tranquilo teniendo a una asesina en el segundo piso, Remus?- no puedo evitar preguntarle.

-Igual que puedo compartir habitación con otro asesino sin inmutarme- fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo de un Remus con la cabeza dentro de las pequeñas puertas del mueble.

Harry escuchó sorprendido. Nunca pensó oír eso; de hecho no se consideraba un asesino, porque él no había tenido opción. Era su vida o la de Voldemort. Tomó asiento en una de las sillas tratando de organizar sus ideas, en esa casa parecía que se cernía un complot en contra de su integridad mental –Pero…- quiso justificarse...

Sin embargo Remus no se lo permitió –¿Piensas que eres diferente a ella?- le dijo suavemente, mientras sacaba su cabeza de la gaveta con un sartén en la mano – Analízalo Harry, ella la mitad de las cosas las hizo por su vida y la otra mitad por la tuya.

Harry no puedo evitar poner una cara nuevamente de incomprensión.¿Qué¿Todo mundo sabía más cosas que él o realmente él era un estúpido que no sabía ver por sí mismo?

-Mira, la maldición cayó en ella por acompañarte en tu misión de rescatar a Sirius- dijo Lupin. No quería reprocharle nada pero al parecer el muchacho necesitaba que le explicaran todo con lujo de detalles –Ella en lugar de decir algo, intentó curarse para no preocuparte más, ni a ti ni a nadie. Cosa que no logró hacer, ocasionando que la maldición la consumiera, hasta el punto que gobernaba su proceder- le explicó mientras sacaba carne del refrigerador.

-Ustedes la descuidaron mucho, no fue su culpa, yo lo sé- le dijo antes de que el chico lo interrumpiera –pero a alguien en su estado, no le importan las causas; sólo ve el resultado. ¿Nunca has tratado con una persona deprimida, Harry?- le preguntó.

El muchacho analizó la pregunta detenidamente. Él no encontraba lógica pero… ¿qué tenía lógica desde el día anterior?… nada.

–La verdad, no, Remus, nunca he tratado con alguien deprimido-confesó.

-Es por eso que no lo comprendes. Digamos que cuando estás en esa situación, solo ves las cosas malas, te olvidas de lo bueno, de que el sol brilla, que mañana volverás a sonreír... Te olvidas de todo, sólo queda en ti el pasado, el dolor y la tristeza- le explicó el ex profesor –por eso para mí fue más fácil entenderla, porque cuando ella me encontró estaba sumido en la total depresión, y ella… ¿sabes que hizo ella, Harry?…- hizo una pausa en sus palabras para tomar aire y soltar un leve suspiro, mientras el cuchillo volvía a cortar la lechuga que hacía unos segundo había empezado a preparar para hacer ensalada.

-Ella me cuidó, me protegió y me devolvió mi sonrisa. ¿Puedes entenderlo? Ella, que necesitaba amor desesperadamente, encontró en un resquicio de su alma la voluntad necesaria para hacerme salir a flote, ayudarme a superar la pérdida de los merodeadores, de tu madre y Tonks, aceptar mi condición y encontrarme una forma de vida.

Harry tenía sus ojos tan abiertos que no podía procesar tan contrastante información. Ella le contaba todas las maldades que había hecho, y Remus le mostraba otro lado tan dispar.

-Pero ella no te lo dijo así ¿verdad? No te lo explicó, sólo te contó lo malo que había hecho ¿verdad?- le dijo dejando lo que hacía hasta el momento para voltear a verlo- no te dijo que cuando permaneció dos días inconciente después del ataque a Hogwarts fue porque le aplicaron 5 cruciatus al mismo tiempo, por mano de los más fuertes mortifagos y Voldemort mismo¿no verdad?-le dio tiempo de recordar si lo había dicho Hemione o no.

- No te lo dijo- afirmo ante el silencio de Harry -tampoco te dijo que cuando se desmayaba por intentar leer la bitácora de Voldemort, vomitaba sangre por no sé cuantos días consecutivos, ya que el olor le desgarraba la garganta... y que Malfoy tenía que decir que le había aplicado cruciatus hasta desmayarla por no haber limpiado bien el piso del despacho del Lord-

-No, ella no sería capaz de decirte su sufrimiento; sólo te dijo lo que sufría por la maldición, pero nunca lo que ella misma se sacrificó para que tú pudieras vencer a Voldemort-le sonrió de lado, mientras volvía a ocuparse de empanizar la carne que pensaba darles para comer, mientras Harry navegaba en sus pensamientos ante aquellas relevaciones:

De nuevo la gente hablando maravillas de Malfoy... ¿Por qué todos se preocupaban por ponerle muy claro que él había sido un factor importante en todo esto?

Le estaban ocultando algo y quería saber que era, pero primero deseaba saber cómo había logrado Hermione lavarle el cerebro al licántropo.

-Es muy bonito todo lo que dices, Remus- no pudo evitar que su voz saliera despreciativa –Aún así, todavía no me has dicho cómo logró ella convencerte de volver aquí- le cuestiono cruelmente. Quería la verdad, hechos, no sólo palabras de lo bien que había actuado Hermione mientras él era el malo del cuento.

Remus no evitó soltar un resoplido. Harry era terco tanto y más que James, y sabía que tardaría mucho en comprender. Aún así se armó de paciencia, y mientras la lechuga se desinfectaba y ponía a calentar el sartén con aceite, le contestó:

-Me encontró en el campamento de la Luna maldita. Estaba moribundo Harry, habíamos pasado una luna llena espantosa, y no nos habían permitido salir del campamento. Imagina más de 100 hombres lobos encerrados, atacaban a quien se pudiera. Yo lo admito: como nunca me vanaglorié de ser hombre lobo, no soy muy diestro, así que me atacaron hasta que no pude estar en pie, mi cuerpo estaba totalmente magullado-

-Cuando Hermione llegó, al parecer mi imagen la impactó. Aún así actuó fría, delatándome, haciéndole saber al líder que era un imbecil por admitir en su fila a un infiltrado de la Orden del Fénix. Lo castigó tan fuertemente que si yo hubiera estado el doble de conciente de lo que estaba, me hubiera desmayado con los gritos.

-Pero eso no interesa-repuso posteriormente a un silencio- después de eso me trasportó al campo de torturas- un estremecimiento lo recorrió, mas lo ignoró y empezó a freír la carne empanizada. Sabía que las milanesas era un platillo por el cual Hermione sentía atracción, y después de la batalla del día anterior quería consentirla.

-Gritos desgarradores provenían de todos lados, sollozos acallados al son de un látigo- recordó –Me arrastró hasta un cuartucho, el cual bloqueó mágicamente para impedir la entrada, e invocó un reproductor de mi voz que se encargaba de gritar fuertemente, y si no fuera porque yo estaba ahí, podría jurar que me estaban matando a base de golpes y corrosiones.

-Al principio me puse a la defensiva con ella; intenté salir de ahí, pero mi varita estaba cuidadosamente guardada en la túnica de ella. Por medio de la fuerza bruta no logré hacer mucho, sólo partirle el labio a la moritfago frente a mi, porque aún no se levantaba la careta. Cuando lo hizo, entré en shock: ahí estaba la dulce niña a la cual un boggart hacía algunos años había logrado atemorizar, la joven que no más de un año atrás abandonara la Orden del Fénix y perdiéramos su rastro.

-Se hallaba convertida en un mortifago, capaz de sumir a un mago capacitado y con la fuerza de un hombre lobo, en gritos suplicando piedad. ¿Qué le habían hecho¿Cómo lograron que se convirtiera en eso?... En un ser que sin piedad me había arrastrado hasta el lugar, y me torturaba con mis propios gritos- le describió como si reviviera todo otra vez.

-Igual que hicieras tú no pude más que cuestionarla y decirle que actuaba mal. Ella simplemente me veía y asentía a todo lo que yo le decía, para después relatarme a grandes rasgos la historia: la maldición, el deseo- sonrió mientras seguía preparando la comida -su decisión de acabar esta absurda guerra para poder curarse y el deseo de ayudarme-

-Como sabrás, yo no le creí, pero no tenía opciones... Simplemente me dijo: 'Remus, acepta mi ayuda, desaparecerás del mundo mágico y seguirás vivo y tal vez feliz'. Yo me negué. ¿Cómo podría dejarte solo en esta sangrienta guerra?- le dijo viéndolo directamente a los ojos, para después volverse a sacar la carne del sartén.

-Pero me hizo ver que si no aceptaba realmente estaría dejándote solo, porque no podría sobrevivir otro día más... ella tendría que llevarme con Voldemort y él decidiría si matarme o devolverme al campamento, donde ni yo mismo creía poder soportar otra luna llena- bajó la cabeza al pensar simplemente en aquella posibilidad.

-Así que acepté y ella prometió que me daría una vida, que al final de todo yo volvería a estar a tu lado, aunque a ella le costara la vida. Yo creía que sólo estaba hablando de más con el fin de obtener mi aceptación... después descubrí que no, que sus palabras eran firmes y verdaderas-

-Cuando acepté hizo un despliegue de magia que casi me sentí inferior: trasformó un ratón en una replica igual a mi cuerpo, le ocasionó cortes mágicamente, después vertió pociones acidas en mi rostro, para terminar por dislocarme ambos brazos. Luego me explicó algo sobre vudú, que yo realmente no entendí-

-Yo estaba nuevamente en shock por ver mi cuerpo tan tremendamente dañado. Mas Hermione, para darle mas realismo, le aplicó un hechizo réplica, para que cada una de mis magulladuras y mordeduras de lobo se hicieran en el cuerpo desalineado. Después sin avisarme me aplicó un desmaius-

-Cuando desperté estaba en esta casa, que distaba mucho de estar como yo recordaba... relucía de limpio, supongo que Hermione la limpió en cuanto llegamos, antes de devolverme la conciencia.

-Recuerdo haber volteado para agradecérselo, encontrándome con la sorpresa de encontrarla en una posición poca ortodoxa en el suelo. La analicé detenidamente: su cuerpo demostraba haber sufrido una cruciatus bastante fuerte apenas unas horas antes.

Remus había colocado las milanesas bajo un hechizo, para que no se enfriaran mientras terminaba de preparar la ensalada. Decidió dejar un momento la búsqueda del apio para ver a Harry –La verdad, desde que me desmayara hasta que me despertara nuevamente trascurrieron alrededor de 6 u 8 horas, donde supongo continuó usando cantidades inusitadas de magia, por eso se desplomó.

-¿Así de fácil te convenció¿te prometió que yo ganaría la guerra y te convenció?- preguntó un histérico Harry, que ahora entendía menos.

-¿No pusiste atención, Harry? Mi vida estaba finalizada en el momento que ella intervino-respondió Lupin intentando que el muchacho razonara- Yo no lograría salvar mi vida ni la tuya quedándome en ese lugar, pero sí podía darte apoyo si ganabas. Hermione me contó que ella misma había matado a Ginny y a Ron, que tu terminarías desecho de la guerra, que necesitarías algo más que todo el respeto y gloria que te brindaría el mundo... necesitarías amor, cariño de los que realmente te conocieron; gente como yo.

-Entonces sí estaba tan preocupada porque yo tuviera respaldo… ¿por qué mato a mi hermano y a la mujer que amaba? No… no amaba, que amo- le gritó.

-Estuvo mal. A mí también me dolió saberlo, de hecho aún no se lo perdono...-admitió Lupin- pero sí la entiendo, así como entiendo que tu mataras a Voldemort. Hermione perdió con la maldición su altruismo- calló para tomar aire, buscar unas papas y ponerse a lavarlas.

-Ya no hace nada que no le devuelva algo a cambio. Conservar la vida de Ron y Ginny sólo le traerían dolor, porque, como tu has dicho, amas a Ginny y ella no puede competir en este momento por tu atención. Te necesita, Harry. En el caso de Ron, no está en posición de sentir que tu valoras más la amistad de él que la suya- Remus dejó que las papas se picaran en tiras solas mediante su magia, para sentarse frente a Harry en la mesa.

-¿Y sabes por qué la entiendo? Porque al igual que yo pierdo mi conciencia cuando me convierto en hombre lobo por la culpa de la luna, ella olvidó que quería a ese par de personas por culpa de la maldición.

-Aún así, con todo y maldición, se arriesgó por darle al mundo una oportunidad de ser salvado. Con apoyo de Luna te pasó la información necesaria, esa niña siempre vio más allá de lo evidente, porque para Hermione hubiera sido muy fácil dejarse corromper totalmente por la maldición y matar completamente a todos.

-Si Cho-Chang sigue viva es porque Hermione hechizó a Blaise para que se obsesionara con el cuerpo de la oriental. Si Ron es un dementor, realmente no es muy su culpa, la verdad el final de Ron iba a ser uno muy diferente; Hermione tenia pensado quebrar su mente y dejarlo atrapado en una mentalidad de un niño de 5 años, donde no pudiera hacerle daño.

-Pero son pérdidas de guerra, como Hermione dijo. No hay nada que hacer sólo tratar de no volver a equivocarse- concluyó. Las papas habían sido terminadas de cortar por lo cual Remus se paró para freírlas.

Harry, mientras, tenía nudos en lugar de ideas.

¿Así que realmente Hermione no había deseado que Ron sufriera ese final?

Pero entonces ¿por qué no se lo había explicado como había hecho Remus?

… _Pero ella no te lo dijo así verdad, no te lo explicó, solo te contó lo malo que había hecho ¿verdad?... _las palabras del mayor, volvieron a su mente… _No, ella no sería capaz de decirte su sufrimiento. Sólo te dijo lo que sufría por la maldición, pero nunca lo que ella misma se sacrificó para que tú pudieras vencer a Voldemort…_

-¿Por qué ella no me diría su propio sufrimiento?- pregunto al rato de haber analizado cuidadosamente todo lo explicado por Lupin. Realmente ella sólo le había dicho lo de la maldición pero no todo lo demás. Si ella trataba de que él la entendiera¿no hubiera sido más fácil explicarle todo completo?

* * *

N/a: hoy por ser un dia especial par ami publico el capitulo nuemero siete, ya con esto se aclaran un as pocas d elagunas y se habren otras, pero par ala proxima semana todo acabara, gracias a los uqe han leido hasta esta parte, a la gabyta y en especial por este dia me autodedico este capitulo 


	8. Chapter 8

**La Sombra de la Luz **

by

_The White Girl_

Beta: yashiverde (la Gabyta)

* * *

-¿Por qué ella no me diría su propio sufrimiento?- pregunto al rato de haber analizado cuidadosamente todo lo explicado por Lupin. Realmente ella sólo le había dicho lo de la maldición pero no todo lo demás. Si ella trataba de que él la entendiera¿no hubiera sido más fácil explicarle todo completo? 

-Porque no desea que sientas lástima por ella- le dijo mientras sacaba las papas del aceite. –Es orgullosa y desea ser aceptada aún y con todos sus defectos-

-Pero sólo pone las cosas mas difíciles- balbuceó Harry tratando de hacerle entender a Remus que no comprendía porque actuaba así la que fuera su amiga.

-No te las pone difíciles, sólo que no esta dispuesta a sufrir más. Ya no quiere perder más seres queridos para ella: perdió a Ron, y perdió a Malfoy. Ambos golpes le han costado lágrimas, además no tiene a sus padres con ella... Está simplemente más que deprimida.

Malfoy había vuelto al tema. Era momento de saber qué papel desarrolló en toda la historia, aunque a diferencia de las veces anteriores ya estaba predispuesto a oír lo que fuera, no podrían haber más sorpresas... o eso creyó.

– ¿Me podrías explicar qué papel desarrolló Malfoy?, me lo han mencionado demasiado este día, que no creo que haya sido simplemente un mortifago más.

Lupin sonrió ligeramente. Esperaba esa pregunta desde antes, pero era algo tan simple que seguía causándole una sonrisa en el rostro.

–Te lo explicaré: Malfoy fue el soporte de Hermione en esta travesía-

-Todo empezó como una orden de Voldemort que la quería tener vigilada, nunca se espero que el hurón terminara cubriendo la espalda de Hermione- le explicó, a la vez que tomaba asiento nuevamente. La comida por fin estaba terminada, sólo esperaría a terminar de contar todo para servirle a Harry y llevarle la comida a Hermione a su recámara.

-Malfoy descubrió lo que estaba haciendo. Tuvo sus sospechas desde el ataque de Hogwarts, más aún cuando la encontraba cada día desmayada en el despacho de Voldemort, hasta que por fin días después de que Hermione me salvara, la siguió en una de las visitas que me hizo.

-Cuando violó la entrada, en vez de encontrarse con una bruja, se encontró con un Licántropo, que se suponía debía de estar muerto- sonrió disimuladamente –para mi sorpresa él no se veía asombrado, más bien en su rostro se reflejo la comprensión de la situación.

-Esa tarde fue cuando me enteré de lo que te he dicho sobre por qué quedó desmayada, y lo que le sucedía cuando leía la bitácora. Todo me lo contó Malfoy, quien, misteriosamente, ahora cuidaba de Hermione, según él, porque no podía permitirse el lujo de perder a tan buen elemento.

-Alegaba que no deseaba tener que entrenar a otro pusilánime para compañero, pero entre su discurso yo pude ver la verdad, la cual solo fue una: Malfoy había perdido su corazón a manos de Hermione, pero su orgullo era tan grande y sus sentimientos tan poco desarrollados, que nunca supo realmente que la amaba.

-Murió pensando que era la única persona que había logrado llegar a respetar por méritos propios, no por su sangre, ni por su lugar económico, ni porque alguien le dijera, sino que ella sola se lo había ganado-

-Por eso había disfrazado los desmayos de Hermione como ataques de su propia mano, por eso nunca la dejó recoger su cuarto, por eso nunca le abandonó, y sólo por eso le regaló toda su fortuna y le dejó llevarse su magia.

Harry, que pensaba nada podía sorprenderlo, tenía la boca entre abierta.

Malfoy enamorado... Lupin sí sabía cómo alterarlo.

-¿Estás seguro Remus?- preguntó aún incrédulo.

-Si, Harry, estoy seguro, pero es algo que sólo tu y yo sabremos, porque Hermione nunca lo admitirá al igual que no admitirá haber sufrido tanto. Pero en su corazón lo sabe, por eso su magia y su razón se desataron al terminar la guerra, por eso atacó a mortifagos con odio y maldijo a traición a Voldemort. Un ser que la había amado tanto, y al que ella empezaba a estimar como hermano había muerto, y alguien pagaría su pérdida-

-Así que esa es la historia, Harry… te toca a ti decidir- espetó mirándolo a los ojos- Pero primero a comer que no estuve cocinando para nada- agregó, sirviendo tres platos con milanesas, acompañadas con ensalada César y papas fritas. Puso dos vasos en la mesa, para luego extraer del refrigerador una jarra de limonada con la que sirvió un vaso que posicionó en una bandeja junto con uno de los platos.

Con ésta en sus manos se retiró de la cocina. Harry supuso que a llevarlo a la habitación de Hermione, de donde volvió en unos minutos para acompañarlo a consumir la deliciosa comida en silencio, que no fue roto hasta terminada ésta, con la solicitud de Remus de que lo dejara limpiar la cocina sólo, que se retirar a su habitación... después de todo, tenía que tomar la decisión él sólo.

Todo lo que quedó de tarde, analizó la moneda desde diversos puntos. Sabía que faltaban recovecos, pero no podría desear que todo le fuera dicho y explicado. Había juzgado fuertemente a su amiga, porque había hecho cosas difíciles de asumir para un simple mortal

Se encontró recordando los tiempos de Hogwarts y una platica en fragmentos volvió con intensidad

_Hermione…_

_Está muy mal, eso es lo que le pasa…_

_Se encuentra sola…_

_Aún halló tiempo para ayudarme con el caso de Buckbeak…_

_-¡No los culpo!-_

_Pero tengo que decirles que creía que valoraban más a su amiga que a las escobas o las ratas. Nada más._

Frases de una conversación con Hagrid, en su tercer curso de Hogwarts. Desde ahí, Hermione había sido hecha a un lado por ellos en diversas oportunidades...

¿Por qué no lo había visto?... Desde ese momento alguien aparte de ella había visto su 'fuerte' amistad...

Además ¿dónde estaba Hagrid?

Un nuevo descuido por parte de Harry, no saber donde estaba su amigo...

Hermione tenía razón, sólo le preocupaban la mujer que decía amar y su hermano, de ahí no había preguntado por nadie más, todos los demás de los que sabía su paradero era porque ella misma se lo había dicho…

¡Qué equivocado estaba en sus principios!... Ahí en la siguiente habitación estaba alguien que había perdido y había rescatado tanto y más que él… ¡qué ciego! no podía negarlo; ella había ganado, desde siempre ella había ganado, sólo que el no deseaba verlo.

Con cuidado y sin hacer ruido salió de su habitación y entró en la de Hermione. La escuchó sollozar¿cuanto llevaría llorando?, ni siquiera cuando Remus había subido a traer la comida había preguntado por cómo se encontraba ella…

¡Cuántos errores, qué duro golpe con el que le mostraban las cosas!... Como niño chiquito después de despertar de una pesadilla, caminó hasta la cama donde abrazó fuertemente a Hermione, cobijándola entre sus brazos y permitiéndose él mismo llorar, por las faltas, por las insolencias, por haberla olvidado, por haberla hecho cruzar por todo eso para abrirle los ojos y por que al fin… esa guerra había terminado.

_Han pasado ya unos días... Me encuentro en la habitación con sábanas verdes y la foto de mis padres. Quizá todavía no la he perdonado del todo, pero, como ella dijo, no me ha dejado nada… ahora sólo queda devolverme a la vieja Hermione, y tal vez al mismo tiempo que ella se cura… yo también lo haga… y quizá pueda enmendar mis propios errores._

**_-Fin- _**

* * *

N/a: el final y con el dos meses desde que empece a subir esta historia y mas aun de trabajo, es algo satisfactorio para mi ver que uanque no resivio muchos rewiews bastantes personas lo leyeron  
**Agradecimientos A:**  
_La Gabyta_ por ser Beta  
_hermionedepottergranger _por seguir la historia capitulo a capitulo  
_Raton, potter5, McPotter, deli_ por dejar un rewiew a lo largo de la publicacion  
y a todos aquellos que la lelleron pero no contaron con tiempo para dejar un rewiew

a todos ustedes Gracias


	9. Epilogo

**La Sombra de la Luz **

by

_The White Girl_

Beta: yashiverde (la Gabyta)

Epilogo

* * *

Los años oscuros han pasado y aún recuerdo tu presencia a mi lado, tu sonrisa, tu mirada tu protección...

Nunca nadie volverá a regalarme una rosa negra. Si hubiera tenido corazón te lo hubiera dado tan sólo porque me regalaras una rosa negra más...

Pero ahora sólo me queda vivir por ti, sonriendo porque al fin he vuelto a sentir… compasión… amor… felicidad.

Hoy sentada en mi bello jardín no puedo evitar pensar en ti¿qué hubiera pasado si no te hubiera matado?

Recibiría cada día al amanecer una rosa negra con tu reluciente sonrisa esperando por mí, aguardarías mientras me alistara para pasear una vez más por el solar.

Después almorzaríamos platicando de todo y nada, para a continuación marchar a los que haceres habituales.

Tú con los grandes negocios de la familia, yo en mis estudios de runas y encriptología. Volveríamos; tu exhausto y con la corbata de lado, yo empolvada o talvez levemente envenenada.

Comeríamos riendo de las locuras de nuestros dragones, puesto que no quisiste adoptar un bebe. Aún así nunca me reclamarías el no poder brindarte un heredero, pero a cambio, en cada una de mis semi depresiones, me regalarías un nuevo dragón para recordarte con sólo pensar en ellos.

E iríamos a la ópera o al teatro cada tarde, o quizá a la nueva galería de arte, siempre sonriendo.

Y en la noche una leve batalla campal donde nos heriríamos al borde de la muerte, para no perder la costumbre de ahogar nuestros odios y descansar de las frustraciones.

Cenaríamos mientras curamos nuestras heridas y mimamos nuestros cuerpos, y cerrando el día una nueva rosa negra quedaría junto con sus gemelas en el jarrón de mi buró.

Un sonido me devuelve a mi realidad, observo las rosas negras plantadas a mí alrededor, tan bellas y exóticas como solías ser tú. Nunca deje ir tu magia, la conservé conmigo hasta lograr este jardín donde la vertí para que las rosas nacieran negras gracias a ti.

Harry ha venido por mí.

Sus pasos son los que me han sacado de mi ensueño.

Ha vuelto del ministerio; no pienses mal, no es auror, ni si quiera funcionario, es entrenador de un equipo juvenil de quidittch y ha ido a pedir que patrocinen los uniformes.

Adora a los niños, por eso decidió crear el equipo, ya que con su fortuna y la pensión del ministerio bien pueden sobrevivir tres generaciones Potter sin ningún aprieto económico, aunque la pensión está dedicada al orfanato mágico, como al centro de investigación de maldiciones, donde parte de tu fortuna también está invertida.

Sé que no es lo que esperabas para mí, pero he tomado las riendas de tus compañías. No podría concebir que los accionistas destruyeran tu legado.

Hablando de maldiciones... yo aún cargo con aquella que tanto daño te hizo, pero Harry ha hecho un gran trabajo, ya no me castiga día a día.

Todos los días me invita a volar junto a él.

¿Sabes? Por fin puedo disfrutar de los paseos.

¿Recuerdas cómo me ponía nerviosa en los reconocimientos aéreos?

Ya no lo hago, porque al sentirme en el aire, rodeada de los brazos de Harry, recuerdo cuando tú solías acompañarme y ahí, en el rinconcito que es el cielo para mí, los siento a los dos; a ti en la brisa de la mañana, y a él sosteniéndome por la espalda.

No puedo negar que aún me aferro a la escoba en los descensos en picada pero no he vuelto a gritar, después de todo gritar no es digno de un Malfoy, y yo soy ahora tu representante. Después de todo me enseñaste a estar a la altura de tu apellido.

Harry dejó de ser el despistado que era antes, ahora cuida de mí y que no vuelva a deprimirme. Incluso fue su idea crear este jardín. Organiza reuniones en nuestra casa mínimo una vez por mes, para que podamos convivir con la familia.

Es divertido ver a los Weasley jugarle bromas a Hagrid, ni qué decir de Reamus cocinando para todos, mientras yo me recuesto apoyada en Drew con Harry a mi lado.

Drew fue mi regalo por parte de Harry en el aniversario de tu partida. Ser el héroe del mundo tiene sus ventajas... entre ellas que puedo tener a mi dragón escocés negro, llamado Drew. Es elegante, enojón, orgulloso... mi guardián y protector

Como ves, mi vida no es ni remotamente como sería contigo, pero no me quejo.

Cada día al despertar Harry acaricia mis mejillas, para después darme un beso en ellas.

Salimos a correr para que Drew ejercite sus 'patitas', desayunamos entre bromas y planes para la siguiente mañana.

Yo me voy a las oficinas, él camina hasta el estadio que mandó construir cerca de la casa.

Al volver me lleva a volar, para que deje el stress en la tierra, lejos del hogar, y llegue sonriendo a comer en compañía de Reamus. ¿Sabes? Cambió de trabajo: dejó la veterinaria para poner su propio restauran, el cual es un lugar sencillo y tremendamente acogedor.

Después volvemos y peleamos con Drew, ese dragón es inagotable, por lo general terminamos arañados y hechos un despojo, pero no importa, igual volvemos agarrados de la mano a nuestro hogar.

Aún no tengo el valor para decirle a Harry que el veneno de la bitácora desgarróo mi interior, aún no puedo decirle que mi vientre nunca podrá tener un bebé...

Porque, aunque sé que me entenderá, aún yo misma no estoy lista para poder aceptarlo.

Esa es la razón de que hoy me recluya en este, nuestro jardín, donde las rosas negras me dan el apoyo que necesito.

Harry me ha rodeado con sus brazos depositando una rosa roja entre mis manos. Pregunta si estoy lista para ir a conocer al nuevo Weasley, el bebe recién nacido de Charlie. Yo asiento dejándome mimar.

Camino aferrada a su mano, mientras me decido a contarle la verdad.

Mi vida no es ni remotamente lo que sería contigo, pero soy feliz y la disfruto después de todo es lo mejor que entre tú y Harry me pudieron dar...

Y entre rosas negras y rojas, mi vida ya no pinta tan mal...

* * *

Dedicado para la gabyta, Pilychan, HermionedePotterGranger, Sakura Potter, Raton, potter5, McPotter, deli yo todos los que leyeron la historia 

Mi primer epilogo y porque ustedes lo pidieron GRACIAS


End file.
